Acoso Postal
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: One-shot."Quiero darte eso que todos los hombres quieren" ¿Quién sería capaz de enviarle semejantes proposiciones a Hyuuga Natsume? 'Proyecto Cuek'


Gakuen Alice no me pertenece…

Fanfiction _**Proyecto Cuek**_

(mayores informes en mi perfil)

* * *

-oO08( **Acoso Postal **)80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

Caminaba de un lado a otro, esa situación no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Tener esa intriga en su pensamiento era molesto, era frustrante. Dejó escapar un chasquido en molestia. Sin pensarlo se sentó a la orilla de su cama, llevaba casi toda la mañana intentando resolver ese enigma, no sabía porqué, pero le molestaba demasiado.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, si no hubiera sido por esa estupidez, justo ahora estaría en el bosque intentando despejar su mente con un buen manga, pero _esa_ estupidez... Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó las manos a la cara en un gesto exasperado. Suspiró. No tenía caso preocuparse por nada, ¿cierto? Que recibas cartas con proposiciones indecorosas de una jovencita es normal, ¿verdad?, porque era una chica, ¿cierto?

"_Quiero darte eso que todos los hombres quieren"_ repasó en su mente y se estremeció.

¿Quién sería capaz de enviarle semejantes proposiciones?, ¿o era acaso que se burlaban de él? ¡No! Nadie se burla de Hyuuga Natsume.

Tomó el sobre que yacía junto a él y lo estrujó, dentro del sobre, la nota hecha a base de recortes en donde estaba esa nota suicida, sí, suicida, porque esa persona había sellado su sentencia de muerte al enviarle eso a Natsume.

Sin mucho esfuerzo estuvo a punto de usar su Alice para reducir a cenizas ese papel, pero se detuvo por segundos... Tenía que investigar quién era el o la responsable para hacerle pagar su osadía.

Guardó el sobre con la nota en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, _nadie_ entraba a su recámara, y si alguien entraba no se atrevería a tocar _sus_ pertenencias. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al bosque, ya tendría tiempo de averiguar lo ocurrido. Pasaron los días sin ninguna novedad, incluso había dejado de lado el asunto, realmente no era nada de que preocuparse, ¿o sí?

**-o-**

Era domingo por la tarde, estaba pensativo a pesar de estar en el bosque que generalmente lo relajaba y a pesar de tener su manga favorito en manos. Cerró los ojos con molestia, lo mejor era no pensar en _eso_. ¡Total! nadie se dignaba a revelarse y él no iba a ir por la Academia como un tonto buscando a la persona causante de sus desgracias, sí, porque _esas _eran desgracias.

Estúpida chica, por su mente repasó _todas_ las chicas que se le habían ofrecido: Permy y su amiguita con la que siempre andaba encabezaban la lista... No, no eran ellas, ¿cómo lo sabía? Simple, ese par siempre lo estaban alabando y obsequiándole regalos para tratar de ganarlo, además eran demasiado bobas como para hacerlo.

Intentó pensar en más, siempre había sido consciente de su popularidad entre las féminas de la Academia, pero lo cierto es que _siempre_ las había ignorado, por lo que no venía ningún otro rostro a su mente.

La única pista con la que contaba, o más bien suponía, era que debía tratarse de alguien cercano a él, de lo contrario no sabría ni cuál era su dormitorio, porque Hyuuga Natsume no revela esa importantísima información.

¡Semejante tontuela! ¿Pensaba que Natsume se iba a preocupar por esa estúpida nota? No, no señor, él es Hyuuga Natsume y _nunca_ se iba a preocupar por esas cosas, eso no es para él. Así que, como la primera vez, encerró el sobre con la nota de recortes en su escritorio, segundo cajón a la derecha; quizá si se hubiera sentido nervioso por un segundo le hubiese puesto candado, pero era _su _habitación y por lo tanto _nadie_ entraría allí.

Pasaron los días y la idea, aunque vaga, seguía atormentándolo. ¿Quién era lo suficientemente atrevida para escribirle esas notas que, aunque se tratara de Hyuuga Natsume, le causaban cierto rubor al leer semejantes declaraciones?

Porque es una chica, ¿cierto? ¡¿Cierto?

Estúpidos pensamientos, entrecerró los ojos mientras se recostaba en su cama, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la última nota y un mes desde que ese calvario inició. En un segundo escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta al tiempo que vio un sobre deslizarse por debajo de la misma... ¡Era la pervertida que lo estaba acosando por correo!

Sin más en que pensar salió hecho un bólido, atraparía a la infeliz que le estaba gastando esa broma de tan mal gusto. Sin embargo al salir el pasillo, éste estaba vacío. ¡Maldición! La infeliz se escapó. Cerró la puerta de mala gana, si la pobre puerta hubiera podido decir algo seguramente hubiera sido:_ "Por favor, soy una puerta y tengo bisagras que cuidar, ¡no me mates!"._

Pero eso es lo último que le importaba. Se agachó para recoger el sobre que le había sido dejado. Lo abrió y lo leyó. Si su cabeza hubiera sido un pequeño volcán, la erupción habría sido la reacción que hubiese tenido, pero como no lo era únicamente adquirió un tono rojizo en la cara y en las orejas, ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué clase de pervertida lo estaba acosando? Estaba asustado, sí, _asustado_.

¿Acaso pensaban que era de esos que anda regalando su tiempo y su cuerpo para que inventen fantasías en sus mentes que les haga tener ese tipo de reacciones? ¡Maldita pervertida! Apenas la encontrara le enseñaría un par de cosas sobre su persona y porqué era llamado El Gato Negro.

Encerró en el cajón de su escritorio semejante declaración de una mujer desesperada, porque para enviar esa clase de notas debía estar desesperada, Hyuuga Natsume no está interesado en mujeres desesperadas, eso que quede _bien_ claro.

Pasaron los días, dos semanas, un mes desde la última nota. Ahora lucía ojeroso, no entendía muy bien qué es lo que estaba pasando, pero ese estúpido juego le estaba robando su sueño, por lo que en sus misiones no estaba rindiendo lo suficiente, lo que implicaba que Persona no estaba muy feliz. Sus sueños eran sobre mujeres persiguiéndolo mientras intentaban robarle una prenda o bien robarle algo más llamado _inocencia_.

Ruka siempre ha sido su mejor amigo y no le era desconocido que Natsume tenía algo que lo estaba molestando, ha estado actuando así en el último par de meses. Le preocupaba porque había escuchado a Persona reprenderlo por su ineficaz rendimiento

Ruka es un buen amigo y este era el momento para comprobarlo. Se encaminó hacia la habitación de Natsume, él lo había dejado apenas unos minutos, lo enfrentaría para poder ayudarlo.

Caminó por los pasillos de los dormitorios hasta llegar a la habitación de su amigo, era de los pocos que sabía cuál era. Sin ningún tacto, porque estaba decidido, se adentró en la habitación. Natsume estaba sentado en la cama y había tenido una reacción de sobresalto, no esperaba la entrada repentina de su amigo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Ruka? —

— Vengo a ver qué es lo que te está ocurriendo, llevas meses comportándote de manera extraña. —

Entrecerró sus ojos...

— No pasa nada... —

— ¡¿Nada? Pero si mírate, estás ojeroso y ni qué decir de tu rendimiento en las misiones... —

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia... —

— Claro que sí, eres mi amigo... —

— Oniichan... —

Ambos se giraron para ver al pequeño Youichi entrar por la puerta que Ruka había dejado abierta.

— Youichi... — susurró Ruka.

— Vine con oniichan para que me ayude resolver estas restas — mostró su cuaderno.

— Como puedes ver estaré ocupado… — sonrió, aunque en el fondo suspiró en alivio, no le iba a contar a Ruka que estaba siendo acosado por una pervertida.

Su amigo rubio estaba molesto y no le iba a permitir a Natsume que lo evitara de esa manera, de esa menara fue que inició la discusión. Youichi sabía que eso iba para largo, no en vano había pasado los años a sus lados. Tomó asiento en la silla del escritorio, no se iba a ir sin que Natsume le ayudara.

La discusión se alargó más de lo que a Natsume le hubiera gustado. Reclamos sobre la falta de confianza, los lazos amistosos… Eso no lo había visto venir. De repente sintió un frío recorrerle la espina dorsal… Eso no era verdad ¡¿verdad?

— "_Quiero que estés dentro de mí"._ — escucharon los amigos en disputa — ¿Qué significa eso, oniichan? — preguntó con inocencia el pequeño You-chan.

Claro, Youichi ya sabía leer, no por nada Natsume e desvelaba para ayudarlo.

— ¿Qué significa eso, Natsume? — se acercó para poder observar de cerca la nota que Youichi tenía en sus manos.

— "_Contigo es la primera vez que me mojo"_ — leyó el pequeño — No entiendo, oniichan. —

Ruka sólo pudo mirar como su amigo cambiaba de colores cual si fuera arcoiris, no sabía si era pálido o rojo carmín. Natsume mordió su labio inferior, eso era _tan _vergonzoso.

**-o-**

Luego de haber despedido a Youichi diciéndole que su oniichan se sentía mal y debía dormir, Ruka y Natsume tuvieron una _larga_ conversación. Natsume le narró lo ocurrido con esas cartas y lo estúpido que se sentía por haberse preocupado tanto, aunque el rubio le dio la razón, quizá él se hubiera dejado caer del ave gigante que solía cargarlo con tal de no verse en semejante vergüenza.

Ruka quedó con Natsume para repasar los hechos la mañana siguiente. Y Así fue. Muy temprano intentaban ver la lógica en los hechos, las marcas, algún indicio de error en el o la acosador/a. Huellas digitales… ¡Nada! El o la maldito/a acosador/a era un genio, ni una sola cosa que les diera una pista.

Eso sólo podía ser obra de un genio o bien una mente maestra que pudiera maquinar eso que lo estaba volviendo un joven desequilibrado. ¡Hotaru! Esa era la respuesta, seguramente le estaba gastando esta bromita para poder aprovechar la oportunidad de sacar fotografías comprometedoras… ¡Maldición!

**-o-**

Pasaron los días y la preocupación los abrumaba demasiado. Hotaru y los demás comenzaron a notarlo entonces. Pronto el grupo con el que solía medio reunirse lo sabía, todos preocupados por Natsume, en especial Permy, ¿quién rayos molestaba a _su_ Natsume?

**-o-**

Pasaron los días y ningún indicio de nada, incluso las notas no volvieron a presentarse más, eso era un gran alivio. Pasó el tiempo y eso pasó a ser del pasado, aunque Natsume todavía conservaba las notas y las leía de vez en cuando.

Había pasado un año completo desde aquellos incidentes. Mikan por fin estaba al lado de Natsume, todos habían gritado en la obviedad cuando Mikan lo anunció, porque que Natsume lo hiciera iba a estar _muy_ difícil, sino imposible.

**-o-**

Estaban sentados bajo un frondoso árbol disfrutando del día, _juntos_. Mikan suspiró, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Natsume…

— ¿Qué ocurre? — inquirió relajadamente.

Este tiempo le había hecho ser más abierto con Mikan, sí, sólo con _ella_.

— Sólo pensaba… — respondió entre otro suspiro.

— ¿En _quién_? — y en efecto, era celoso a más no poder.

— En ti, claro… — lo miró con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué pensabas? — preguntó como no queriendo.

— En que mis notas funcionaron… —

— ¿Notas? — se removió nervioso.

— Sí, hace un año te envié unas notas con mis sentimientos plasmados, pero como me daba pena… — se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

Natsume se tensó, ¿A caso Mikan había enviado esas notas tan _peculiares_? ¿Era ella la _acosadora pervertida_?

— ¿Qué notas? — indagó.

— Bueno, es que como me daba pena, decidí dejarte algunas notas en tu dormitorio, allí plasmé exactamente lo que sentía por ti… —

— ¿Y qué decían exactamente esas notas? —

Mikan se sonrojó mucho…

— Eso deberías saberlo tú, las leíste, ¿cierto? — bajó la mirada, le daba pudor recordar todo aquello.

Natsume sintió cierto temblor, él era del tipo que molesta a las niñas que les gusta, incluso le había visto las braguitas a Mikan en varias ocasiones, pero de ahí a ese tipo de declaraciones, había un abismo…

— Oye, — habló serio, cosa que notó Mikan — ¿en verdad escribiste eso _tú_? — no podía ni pensar en que esa niña _despistada_ por no decir baka, le hubiera escrito _eso_.

— Sí, — se sonrojó más — es que intenté pedirle ayuda a Hotaru, pero no me quiso ayudar… — hizo una pausa — pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo, ¿te gustaron? Porque nunca me has hablado de ellas… —

— Bueno… — ¿cómo le diría que se sintió _pánico_ con semejantes palabras? — Mejor dímelo tú, es mejor ¿no? — pensó hábilmente, no le diría esas cosas, además si se atrevió a mandarlas que se las dijera en la cara.

— Creo que sí… — dijo alegremente — Pero me gustaría leértelas, así que… Todavía las tienes, ¿verdad? —

Repasó por su cabeza… ¿Que si las tenía? ¡Por supuesto! Hasta esos momentos había guardado la esperanza de encontrar al culpable para arrancarle la cabeza… Sin más se pusieron en marcha hacia el dormitorio de Natsume, tenía que cerciorarse de que Mikan era esa _pervertida_.

Ya en la habitación Mikan tomó asiento en la cama, mientras Natsume buscaba en el segundo cajón a la derecha de su escritorio y, efectivamente, ahora tenía un candado…

— ¿Por qué tiene candado el cajón? — preguntó curiosa.

— Porque… Porque están tus notas, son importantes, ¿no? — menos mal que era un chico listo.

Mikan sonrió para sí, Natsume podía ser un engreído, orgulloso, pervertido e insensible, pero eso era con los demás… Ella sabía que Natsume la quería, no estaría con ella de ser lo contrario.

Cuando las tomó entre sus manos sintió el arder las mejillas, el sólo recordar lo que decía cada una de ellas rehacían estremecerse, _pervertida_. Las acomodó y trató de desarrugarlas, ya que las había comprimido en sus manos cuando las leyó en aquel entonces…

— Ten — se las extendió.

— ¿Por qué están así? — sintió un dolorcillo en el corazón al tiempo que lo veía con cierta tristeza.

— Es que… — dudó — las estrujé junto a mi corazón — otra de esas preguntas y le gritaría la clase de pervertida que era.

Sonrió ampliamente, Natsume era lo mejor. Comenzó a leer en voz alta las notas…

— _Quiero darte eso que todos los hombres quieren _— Natsume sintió un ardor repentino en el rostro — El amor es algo que todos los hombres quieren ¿verdad que es bonito? — sonreía alegremente.

El pobre chico sentía que se le iban y venían los colores.

— Muy bonito — se pateó mentalmente.

— _Quiero que estés dentro de mí…_— se rió un poco — aquí me faltó una palabra — se rascó tras la nuca en un gesto bobo — es que ya no tenía muchos recortes, pero era así: _Quiero que estés dentro de mi_ corazón. ¿Verdad que expresan mis sentimientos? —

Cero y van dos, estúpido pensamiento adolescente…

— _Contigo es la primera vez que me mojo _— sonrió más ampliamente mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora — Ésta es mi favorita, ¿sabes por qué? — inquirió gustosa.

— No, ¿por qué? — intentaba contenerse… Ya era suficiente tener la cara en tonos rojizos y cierta sensación bajo los pantalones.

— Porque contigo fue la primera vez que me mojé bajo la lluvia. — sin más qué esperar corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo… Recordaba esos bellos momentos — ¡Te amo, Natsume! —

El abrazo lo tomó desprevenido, pero correspondió a penas sintió sus brazos rodearlo, sonrió de medio lado… "Debo dejar de pensar en cosas de ese tipo" fue su anotación mental

— También te amo, braguitas de ranita — fue su contestación… Claro ambos se amaban.

— ¡Natsume! — gritó en puchero ante su nuevo _nombre_… — Por cierto, Natsume… — ya que tenía su atención quiso preguntar por _eso_ que _sentía_ — ¿Qué es ese _bulto _bajo tus pantalones?... —

**-oO080Oo-**

**

* * *

**

Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas... Espero que les haya gustado y me regalen algún comentario :D


End file.
